


Live Stream Cuddles

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [37]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Among Us, Benrey's sick but it's not a big part of it I don't think, Gordon's a live streamer, Other, Sick Fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey interrupts Gordon's live stream for some sweet cuddles.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 229





	Live Stream Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Request: for the prompt thing,,, 33 frenrey  
> 33\. “kiss me.” “what?” “just kiss me”

“I don’t... exactly know how I got away with that.” Gordon laughed softly, running from the meeting table on the Polus map of Among Us. “I mean, I just. I pulled that out of my ass, one hundred percent.” He grinned, running off into the O2 area to wait out the time of his kill cooldown, humming softly. 

The door clicked open behind him, and Gordon turned slightly, only seeing Benrey shuffling his way in, and turned back to the computer. Benrey had been sick for a few days, something Xen that he assured the others that they couldn’t get, and it was nice to see daem up and moving again. Benrey shuffled over, standing next to him, slightly in the camera view. Gordon glanced up and then back to the game. 

“Bro...” Benrey mumbled, voice rough and scratchy, and Gordon sighed softly, shifting back from his desk a bit to let Benrey clamber into his lap, the blanket settling around his shoulders. He still had enough room to lean forwards and keep playing, so Gordon didn’t comment on it, as Benrey nuzzled into his neck, breathing a bit heavy. 

“So now I have a clinger.” Gordon mumbled, which seemed to get a small laugh out of Benrey, as he settled down, seemingly to go back to sleep on Gordon’s lap. 

It was during another meeting, when Gordon, the final imposter with two people left, was desperately trying to argue his case, and Benrey shifted slightly. “Gordon...” 

“It’s not me, I am swearing that to you-” Benrey patted his face, and Gordon sputtered slightly, looking down to him. 

“Kiss me?” Benrey mumbled, and Gordon raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“Kiss meeeee, bro.” Benrey whined, and Gordon laughed softly, shaking his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead lightly. 

“Better?” Benrey hummed, nodded, and hid his face back in Gordon’s neck. 

“Sorry about that, Benrey’s sick and being the clingiest person I have ever met. Anyways-” 

Gordon managed to win the round.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft stuff. Just some sweet soft nerds.


End file.
